bobo_and_bentfandomcom-20200213-history
The Cablos Revolultion
Operation Firestorm could have ended the war early but ran out of momentum]]In 1987 during a time of poverty a group of Cablosians called the Uchdini started a uprising against the Cablosian Democracy. They said their mission was to restore power to the people which they claimed they lost when the Cablosian Government adopted a Democratic Government System. The Uchdini claimed that the only way to have peace was through violence in which their country would be reborn. The small ill-equipped Cablosian military stood no chance against the hordes of angry citizens. The seven month war followed. Western Frontier Intervention When the word got out that the Cablosian government had fell to the extremist, the Western Frontier Congress was split on deciding to aid the Cablosians. On one side of the argument if Cablos fell it could be a great staging ground for a attack on Bentland from the north but it would also cost lots of money to raise a force to deal with the attacks. In the end the Congress decided to go to war and raise one army for this cause. Hearing this CoodieLand announced their support for the Uchdini and gave them modern weapons and equipment. Another Cold War had begun. Operation Fire Rain On March 12th, 1987 the Western Frontier began their first military operation Operation Fire Rain. It was a two-pronged attack composed of Air Strikes on Key military positions and Rocket Artillary strikes on concentrations of enemy militia men. The attack was a great success and 15 out of the 45 T-2 fighter jets sent by Coodieland were destroyed, getting rid of about a quarter of the Uchdini Airforce. The Uchdini's main military leader was also killed within the first three hours of the attacks in a collapsed office building being used as an head quarters. The second part of this attack was a joint infantry-armor blitzkrieg through the Cablosian Heart land. The attack concluded with about 30 enemy tanks destroyed and around 15 other vehicles disabled. The Assult was stopped short due to the Western Fontier T-90 MBT's running out of fuel just miles from the capital. Giving time for the Cablosian rebels time to regroup and prepare for the attack. If the Vehicles had not run out of fuel the war would have ended alot sooner. Uchdini Counter Attack At Tehcho, Cablos' capital city, the Uchdini rallied up and got ready for an attack. Fasco Rummeb, leader of the Uchdini said,"not a single Bentland soldier shall enter this city and if one does I shall surely be dead before it!" So at the dawn of March 30th the terrorist launched a massive suprise attack on the unaware Western Frontier troops. A Western Frontier rifleman of the 63rd Infantry said he heard a great outcry in the ridge were another company of men were resting. The battle onsued for many hours and resulted in a tactical defeat for the Uchdini but a mental defet for the Western Frontier troops. This battle was known as the battle of Sandro Rio Ridge. Both sides lost many men but the destruction of machinery and equipment for the Western Frontier meant the war would take a lot longer to end. Over 200 Western Frontier vehicles were destroyed and over 1000 men of both sides perished. Coodieland's Envolvement in the War Coodieland supplied the Uchdini with advanced tactical equipment which took up half of its military. Tensions were raised when Coodieland started transporting the vehicles and weapons by air transport. In response Bentland issued a order that all Coodieland transports must be shot down on sight. The Army set up multiple Long-Range missle stations up in the Northern Iceland Republic and in North-West Bentland. Over 30 transports filled with 4 million dollars in equipment were shot down and this infuriated the CoodieLand Government. Coodieland threatened to attack the Western Frontier from the Coast if they did not stop shooting down their transports. The Western Frontier ceased shooting down the CoodieLand transports for they didnt want to fight a war on two fronts. Even still the Coodie Land military was reluctant to start sending equipment again. Even when they began sending the equipment the struggling Uchdini's fate was already sealed. Operation Prelude The Western Frontier needed to weaken the the insurgent forces before they made their final push on the capital. The plan was to use their new top secret stealth bomber the A-5 Sky Bull . They planned to use the Sky Bull's high payload and stealth technologies to fly into enemy airspace and destroy equipment and airfields. If the operation suceeded they would have the air and armored advantage. The attack began on the midnight of July 6th and was done before dawn. 20 A-5s took off from William Airforce base and flew over 40 sorties bombing bridges, airfields, tanks, Uchdini outposts, and other key militay positions. The air attacks decimated what was left of the Uchdini military and put fear in the hearts of the enemy soldiers because of the fact that they couldnt see what was attacking them; visually or through radar. The bombings also disabled all of Cablos's airfields making the CoodieLand aircraft useless aswell as makeing Coodieland unable to transport equipment. Operation Overthrow The Western Frontier, now ready for the final push, sent the 3rd army:(five divisions of infantry, two armored divisions, and a squadron of F-10s) to attack and capture Tehcho. The plan was simple after a hour of Artillary and Air strikes the 3rd Army would move into the city eliminating the last of the Uchdini loyalist who chose to stay and protect Fasco Rummeb. Once the Western Frontier forces entered the city they met little resistance. In fact there was a mob of citizens would joined them in the battle. At least 500 Uchdini soldiers were killed in the battle with only a loss of 154 Western Frontier soldiers. The Uchdini had no fight left in them. After a month of malnutrion and anxiety many of the Uchdini soldiers had lost all hope in their new government. During the battle Fasco Rummeb tried to escape by flying away in a helicopter but was stopped just meters from salvation by a bullet from one of his own men. Any terrorist left either died or fled the country. Reestablishment of the Government The Western Frontier Army left as soon as they were sure the Uchdini were defeated and sent a ambassador to help them reform their government. Any government officials who weren't killed during the first few weeks of violence were offered a job. Many accepted the offer but the Cablosians have to ultimately restart their entire government. In the December of 1987 the government was reformed. Category:Early Main Planet Conflicts,1st Cold War